User talk:Smurfynz/Archives/2015-07
The END. July 2015 RE : Lenny Avery Website Hi im just want to say im not the one who edit "this website unavaliable except Extra Commission mission" Im think a player from console version experience of this problem , but in my gta v (PC) this website is avaliable anytime and even from the start of the game , so im think im jut add that this website is only avaliable outside in this mission in Next-Gen , thank for you're understanding and if this trivia nonsense , why you forget delete this trivia?, THX ~~J_GTA~~ Progen Though it was a cut manufactuer, it would be logical to think that Progen is based off Saleen as Progeny means an offspring of something meaning that the cut vehicle might have been an upgraded Dominator based off the Saleen Dominator. This is all just speculation though, but the ammount of DLC vehicles claimed to be based off the P1 is slightly worring. Rentedhitmanben (talk) 07:33, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Image Gallery (cont.) I hope you don't mind, but I put your project images of the Banshee's quarters and views onto it's final article. I'll try my best to replicate your taken images for other vehicles. I have a few questions though: *Where is the location of the images? The skateboard ramps? Is it in the park near Little Seoul? *What did you use to take the images? Snapmatic? PSN Snapshot? *What requirements/specifications are needed for the "damage" view? How much damage does the car require for this image? *What time should the images be taken? (obvious, but necessary) 18:55, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Gang Navbox Can you please unblock the gang navbox for patroller edits? I think its fair to add the Civil Border Patrol there. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:17, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you. By the way, another thing that I need to ask. I noticed that the gang navbox for GTA IV is named GTA IV Gangs, while the GTA V gang navbox is named GangNav for some reason. Can you please change the name of the latter to GTA V Gangs? For the sake of consistency. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Missions in GTA Online Would you suggest to edit the page indicating in the last box on the right saying "Removed from game"? Docks to Stock is still available, only Docks to Stock II has been removed. RE: Weasel Rumpo texture glitch The photo was from my PS4 while playing single player. I used the screenshot feature on the PS4 while in first person. It interesting to note that this wasn't the only van in the game it happened too, all the other vans with this livery were glitched just like this (like parked cars and traffic). It may be possible that the glitch was added in the newest patch, however, this is just a theory of mine. Also, I will rename the photos I'll add in the future, thanks for the feedback! ApacheAH-64A (talk) 01:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Promotion I completely understand where you're coming from. I too felt like you, not really needing anything other than the admin tools. The only reason I took the job is because I love the wiki and its users, and it seemed like at the time I was the only suitable user. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:43, July 7, 2015 (UTC) CJ Jr.'s activity has dropped recently so I think Jamal is the best option unless you're interested, in which case we may put it to an election. Leo68 (talk) 22:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Good choice, I think Marcus would be a great patroller. I can't say I'm not disappointed you're not applying because you're a great asset on this wiki, but I can understand your reasoning, especially with what Jeff said after Tom and Ilan's demotion. Leo68 (talk) 22:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Failed update Yep. All works (PC, physical (RGSC) version). Can buy vehicles, just bought both weapons. 10:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Delete category Hey Sean, could you delete this category please? AndreEagle17 01:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : I didn't realize that images could have categories. I'm removing them and then i'll tell you when it's ready. AndreEagle17 01:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :: The name Sub Machine Guns is ready to be wiped out. AndreEagle17 01:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I bet the Saints Row wiki does that too. Anyway, thanks for the deletion, Rain will be happy to see that. AndreEagle17 01:34, July 9, 2015 (UTC) T20 Active Spoiler There is one major reason why I said the Active Spoiler has no effect. Follow this and understand how it does work: #Take a T20, and figure out (roughly) what the speed to activate the Active spoiler is. Feathering it at around 1/4 throttle best allows you to count this. I found it to be around 30 mph. #Stop the car, and keep the car at a speed right below the Active Spoiler activation point. Drive around a certain set of corners and note how the car handles them. #Try the same set again, but this time just fast enough to activate the Active Spoiler. Here, you're noting for differences in how the car handles the corner. **If the car appears to be more grippy in the corners and be able to conserve speed, then the Active Spoiler has an effect and therefore functions as a spoiler. **If the car has no difference, then the Active Spoiler has no effect. **If the car has noticeable negative impacts, you are heading too fast and need to run through this again. The result I saw (after several times doing this) is that the spoiler being up has no impact to the traction of the car. If you are talking about stats and purely stats, and assume that the spoiler addition is added directly into the car's traction stat, I'll say this simply. What about the other cars that have stock spoilers? They don't recieve the traction bonus of their stock spoilers, and aftermarket ones must be installed for the bonus to take place. Another relative example to the upper point is the Burrito-Lost Burrito relation. Despite the Lost Burrito having a spoiler, it has identical performance to the normal Burrito. It's a purely vanity spoiler, and it takes a specific modification on the Gang Burrito (storeable variation) to recieve said traction increase. The (not-so) faux Hawk 02:19, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : I feel like you're missing something. Y''ou are misinterpeting the whole point of the trivia. What I meant by the trivia is that the T20's vanity wing (which is ultimately is) has no effect on the car's handling whether or not it is deployed. As in, the handling of the car is not affected by the vanity wing being open or not. I'm not saying that the wing is redundant and provides no bonuses whatsoever. Eventually, someone will ask if the wing being open does affect traction (which it doesn't), and I was hoping to clarify that on the T20 page. Simplest explenation is hardware limitations: GTA V was not built in such a way to allow multiple traction values for the same vehicle. Sure, you could add a spoiler/wing/spare tyre/pile o' crap/other traction-affecting object to a car, but in that case, you are not adding a new traction value to your car; you're altering the current value. : I'll rephrase the trivia to the following: : ''"The T20's traction is not affected by whether or not the active spoiler is deployed." : I'm hoping this change seeks to meet both our sides of the argument. Rather than ranting on all day about how the T20's spoiler provides constant bonuses or not (and being unproductive/yelling at each other for no reason), let's try to re-phrase it in such a way that it could be interpeted as either providing a constant bonus, or lack thereof. : Such seems the way of skimming over an edit and a black-white response. When I was bureaucrat, I often saw this. Someone added some fact, it seemed wrong in some way, I undid it, *cue angry message on talk page*. Sometimes, one has to be willing to look at things not that it's good enough, or inadequate, but with tones of gray. Instead of "It's wrong *undo*", try "It's wrong, but could be made right *revise*". The (not-so) faux Hawk 05:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sports team infobox Thanks. Looks better than the first one. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 02:00, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Oops, I had accidentally slept when I'm thinking about whether to apply for patroller, so I must have made everybody wait... Anyway, I had decided to apply for the patroller position, just that I don't know what should I type to introduce myself? Please reply me ASAP, as I'm going on a staycation later today (such a bad timing) MC (MyComputer) 22:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Design Gallery Thanks for taking care of some of the vehicle galleries. I haven't had much spare time to take care of this. I'll try my best to continue with some of the more important vehicles. Also, why are you placing a black rectangle over the details in the right bottom corner? Why not just crop the image like I do? 10:55, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Toro Template Layout I didn't do that on purpose. It seems to be an error. I never intentially compressed all the fields together, must be some kind of error when altering the Infobox. 13:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Gallery changes (cont.) If you don't mind, I'll take care of the design galleries of the Stinger Gt, Stinger and rest of the sports cars. i may move onto the bigger vehicles like the Police Riot and Bus later on too. 19:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Also, can I ask how you get the vehicle rolled over so easily without damage. And how you open all doors (hoods, trunks, engine covers, etc) without damaging them? 19:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : Ah thanks. BTW, I just did the Police Crusier and Stinger GT design images, just so you don't end up duplicating mine. To be uploaded. Struggled to up all doors of the Police Cruiser (Interceptor), the trunk opened with ease, but the hood and rear doors weren't successful. 12:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: Very true. Some have no easy way of opening them. Anyway, I think we should (each) pick a category of vehicles to work from, to avoid is duplicating on certain vehicles. It would be a shame to collide, especially when considering how much time this consumes. I'll pick my first 3 categories, I'll do: Emergency, Compacts '''and '''Coupes. Your pick! 12:36, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Ah, I see. It's alright. So do you mind if I follow my classes I specified? 12:48, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Sorry I'm taking longer than anticipated on gathering gallery images. I'm once again resting all morning for the next week after I have once again fallen on my injured leg. I booked next week in for work thinking I could get onto the job, but since I have hurt it again, I'll probably be sticking around on the wiki. I'm having trouble finding the Police Buffalo, so I might take a little longer on the emergency vehicle slot, too. 14:44, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: The Brawler'' IS'' a bitch. Even i've tried :P. Maybe you're right, record a video, and grab a screenshot as a last resort. Also, the Dozer's going to be a tough one. I'd use Franklin's ability to increase speed as much as possible, but then roll the vehicle somehow. A cargobob for easy-rolling over may help. You'd probably have to use a video capture as per mentioned, for the Dozer too, I can't see the Dozer staying upside down too long tbh. 14:50, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Staff Artwork Hmmm, I think the left crop is better... Thanks for uploading it for me. MC (MyComputer) 04:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Vandal http://gta.wikia.com/User:Game_Walkthroughs this guy has vandalised the Grand Theft Auto V page. http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&diff=809517&oldid=808685 This is what he did. Block him please. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Actually while reverting Marcus beat me by a few seconds(I am cursing at my internet connection right now) Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I just gave him the warning in an attempt to stop him. You know, no offense, it is possible that he continue to vandalize before he was blocked... Anyway, thanks. ;P MC (MyComputer) 12:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle design template I have a suggestion about the template you're adding to vehicle articles. Why not make it collapse like a navbox? It would look better on the pages. AndreEagle17 14:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) : Replied (in the negative) in chat. smurfy (coms) 23:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Page Moves I think the cases you and WildBrick put forward justifies why it shouldn't happen. It seems that the staff members didn't want the rename option, only the standard users wanted this as an option. Leo68 (talk) 22:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Page renaming Hey Sean, can you rename these pages to not say streets? Both streets were shown without "streets" in-game. Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 11:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC) GTA IV gangs navbox Hey Sean. I decided to change the template for the GTA IV gangs to a navbox, what do you think? I think it's better looking and organized then the previous navbar. I wanted to do the same thing to the GTA V counterpart, but I don't know how to divide those gangs into specific categories. Any ideas? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 22:24, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Design galleries I know absolutely nothing about your project but it says that the Roosevelt has all images, while it says nothing about the Space Docker, while you got all images of it. AndreEagle17 01:52, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for deleting that It wasn't meant to be on there I was too lazy to delete it glad you did for me! Roof removal options (1.27 Patch) Hello, i'm new to the wiki, so i apologize in advance for any mistake. I joined the chat due to a curiosity of mine which is provenient from this information present in the patch notes of update 1.27 of GTA V for PS4: *'Vehicles with topless variants now have the option to add or remove the vehicle roof in Los Santos Customs. Sale prices of these vehicles have been rebalanced in line with this change.' I was informed you'd possibly test it if i brought this to your attention, i have already seem this being effective on the Banshee and Coquette Blackfin, but am unsure if it also applies for the Stinger specially, which has a topless variant. Also i believe it could be inserted in the Stinger information article if the roof removal/insertion is available. Thank you for reading. IsMSX (talk) 22:46, July 17, 2015 (UTC)IsMSX No... If is too busy to do the work, then fine. But, my point is that these lacks rear quarter views. Nothing else. I did the same thing with the Annihilator and someone did that, and the Air Ambulance is "on the way". Is that too hard? If you take these as a "rule" and not as a "petition", then sorry for that. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:09, July 18, 2015 (UTC) : These vehicles he pointed out really lack rear quarter views. AndreEagle17 00:18, July 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Is it really needed? A rear quarter for a plane or helicopter? It's not like a car, where the back is hidden until you move around the vehicle. Helicopters and planes have really thin backs, which include nothing new that the front can already see. It is really unneeded. A front quarter view shows pretty much every part of the helicopter/plane, including the boom, tail, rear propellors, tail-wings, EVERYTHING. 11:10, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Sultan RS Your message to my talk page completely contradicts your comments in the community noticeboard, a modified Sultan is NOT the Sultan RS. The Sultan RS has two doors, not only modifications. Also, the Sultan in GTA V handles completely different to the Sultan RS; sorry but adding GTA V to the Sultan RS infobox is wrong. AndreEagle17 01:02, July 19, 2015 (UTC) The END. Uhh... Bye Then This is the saltiest I've ever seen you Smurfz, you need some water? I got some right next to my computer. Here, I'll shoot ya' a link to a video of the subject at hand. Have a good one! Mortsnarg (talk) 01:25, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Shame to see you go. User page unprotected. Leo68 (talk) 01:37, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Sean, I did not see you like that before... You can be quite helpful at times, so it's quite sad to see you go. I still hope you could edit here because of your experience. But if you don't want, then farewell. MC (MyComputer) 01:57, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :As what 558 had said, please tell me that you're having a bad day, which is why you reacted in a not so "good" manner. I really hope you will come back. If you do not wish to come back, I would like to thank you for everything you have done. MC (MyComputer) 09:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Anyways Sean, in all honesty, you're a good user. I hope whatever is troubling you is resolved and please take all the time away you need. You'll get through trouble and problems, as I've always seen you do. Have a good one. Mortsnarg (talk) 02:44, July 21, 2015 (UTC) : What happened to you? I'll assume that we caught you in a bad moment, that maybe you were having a bad day and wasn't in the right mood, with ended up causing you to overreact over that discusion. Because I can't, for the life of me, believe that you, one of the most mature and rational users that I have ever seem here, just ragequited this wikia because of some stupid discusion over the vehicle pages. I really hope that this was the case, and that once you put your mind in the right place, you will come back and help this wikia once again. It would be a shame if your run on the GTA wikia ended in such an abrupt and pointless way. But, if you are not planing to come back, I would like to say that I really apreciate all your help and guidance during your time here. Good luck out there and goodbye for now. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 02:40, July 19, 2015 (UTC) What happened? What just happened that caused you to leave? Today I opened wikia and saw you have left. I was not online yesterday, What happened? Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 09:20, July 19, 2015 (UTC) what? What happened? After reading the Noticeboard I'm guessing it was because of the stupid "merge everything" vote going on? Shame to see you go, you were one of the most mature and rational staff members here. Hopefully you will return someday, if not then I just want to say thanks for helping out and starting all these interesting projects when you were an admin. Don't let some petty arguments bring you down. I hope you'll at least respond to some messages here, unless you don't want to then that's okay. Goodbye for now. 10:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Resignation Hi/Bye Sean. Sorry to hear about you leaving the Wiki. If you don't come back (I hope you do at some point though) I just wanted to thank you for the help you gave me, and for putting up with and correcting my sometimes ill-thought-out edits. Take care of yourself. Sam Talk 16:51, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Out Hey Sean, so it's not just you having a break, it's me too. All this wiki-promotion stuff is piling on top of me, and is really effecting my depression. I can't stand the pressure I'm put under, and as Rain said, I can't take criticism or disagreements, and for that reason, Admin certainly isn't for me, especially when I'm being effected personally and emotionally. See you in a few days, or even weeks. - 14:32, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks a lot Sean. Take care now. ( ) 23:17, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Categories Thanks for that, also, may you add a link to your talk page on your signature? AndreEagle17 00:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Strip Clubs The Hen House is a "nightclub that contains strippers ." That is the definition of a stripclub . For some reason I cannot undo your edit. If you could, I'd be much obliged. Also I noticed that you even listed it as an inaccessable strip club. Also thank you for adding Hornbills I missed that one.Swordsplay83 (talk) 15:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Unmarked Cruiser Online? Really? Could you tell me exactly where? At what time? Location? occupied? Driving? Pursuing? I'd love to find one in GTA Online :) 09:24, July 23, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, Story Mode. LS11VaultBoy added it, and, as much as I can trust him, it doesn't seem completely legitimate, as I have being looking for Police Crusiers and Unmarked Cruisers in GTA Online for ages, never found one (except from the one occasion of managing to find the PCruisers. : He does have SOME evidence, on an Xbox Video capture, however, he was with several friends, I managed to spot the Unmarked Cruiser, but it looked as if someone had driven it from somewhere else, and parked it under the bridge, idling inside the car. There was around 5 - 6 players, so, there's a possibility someone glitched it on, or seeded it with another rare vehicle or something. I'm not pointing the finger, but since this is such a rare vehicle, I'm not taking my chances. 09:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC) CJ's dob Sean, I don't want to bother you again but didn't you say on CJ's talk page that there's no evidence that he was born in 1968? AndreEagle17 01:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Congrats & Suggestion Looks good. Thanks :) 11:23, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I've noticed. Tried to fix it by making the border 1px and changing the tags from div to span but neither worked. A fix for that would be great. 13:35, July 27, 2015 (UTC) User:Justin Grindley Shit, Sean. I was looking at his contributions at Youtube Wiki, and guess what I saw: Blocked because of Vandalism, Inserting gibberish into pages, and Harrassing. How am I suppose to deal with this? MC (MyComputer) 11:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Also note his contributions to "Dickface Wikia". Hasn't done anything bad here to warrant a ban, but I'd recommend keeping an eye on him. 11:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright Sean, I'll keep this in mind. :) MC (MyComputer) 11:53, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Wild, by the way, I have reported his "Dickface Wiki" that he created to VSTF, already. MC (MyComputer) 12:22, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::That is so great! :D MC (MyComputer) 01:12, July 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I could've swore there was only one admin position left, but I forgot that since CJ. Jr resigned, we'd need two admins. Thanks for the notice anyway. ( ) 15:02, July 24, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Template I deleted the template as it had a Delete ''template in it, either way, it's done. AndreEagle17 23:14, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : Actually, I deleted a few pages that had the ''Delete ''template, but I had to post a message on the talk page of one of them, since I believed it was an unobtainable vehicle, but in the end, the page for that vehicle already existed. AndreEagle17 23:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Title Update Notes I changed it right back. History didn't feel right anyway. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 01:36, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Title Updates page As I left on Andre's talk page, Rockstar calls it "Notes" for that particular update they release. The title update page displays the history of the title updates Rockstar released since October 3, 2013. Perhaps I should have explained my reason why I wanted the page renamed. It was something I wanted to have cleared and I jumped to it since I've been wanting to have it renamed for a while now. --'Tony42898' ('Talker' - 'Blogger' - ' )-- 01:56, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Westside JDM (talk) 16:56, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Thank you for letting me have another chance, I really was unaware of the prohibited mod content policy Random characters Hey Sean, do you have any pic that we could use in the Random characters page? I have been trying to do some cleanup in that page I thought it could use some images. Thanks. [[User:558050|'''DLVIII]] Talk 22:55, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. I have been trying to figure out if I can create a table for the GTA V missions, sort of what I did with the GTA IV, TLAD, TBoGT and CW missions. I know I may be asking too much, but if at some point you can get some pics of the random characters from TLAD and TBoGT, in the same way as the ones I used for the GTA IV random characters (with they just standing around before starting a mission), so I could use in their tables. It would help a lot. But like I said, only if its not too much work. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 23:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Images How do I fix the photo (File:LSDS-Bins.png)? When I try to reupload with the license, it says that it's a duplicate of the old image, I can't edit the title/license of the old one, and I can't/don't know how to delete the actual photo. Yeah lol, I saw the warning a nanosecond after I clicked "Publish" SierraX (talk) 03:52, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Random Map here. Do you know what this is ? Should it even be here? • • 09:36, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I warned the user, but unfortunately, It appears only Admins can delete maps, and even worse, there's no way to request deletion of it (so inconvenient), so I'll just have to hang on until an Admin comes online. - • • 10:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a shame to think any non-sense user can come on and add a useless or shitty map. I mean, even the naming and grammar issues are concerning, they make this place look a dump! If only there was another way to make maps here, as the functionality is minimal, anyone can simply Ctrl + to zoom in on these maps, who needs an already-zoom-able map? Stupid IMO. Thanks for letting me know anyway Sean, I didn't know who added the map until you told me. • • 10:14, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::It appears I was able to delete the random tag that was marked around 1000 miles out to sea. • • 10:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well, shit, I deleted it by accident. I thought it'd come up with a notification saying "you do not qualify for the action you requested" like it did when I tried to delete the other map, instead, it deleted it straight away for me. I hope Tom doesn't mind, but "Created by LS11sVaultBoy" has gone! It appears nothing was even under that category, though. • • 10:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) TrevorPhilips1964 Changed to a warning. AndreEagle17 02:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppet He's now on permanent vacations. AndreEagle17 13:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC)